


Now

by AdieSmed (annelea)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelea/pseuds/AdieSmed
Summary: Matt finally figures it out.





	Now

Cuddly.

That was always the way Matt and Keith both thought of Shiro.

The man showed his affection openly when not in uniform. He was the one who pulled you in for a hug that lasted maybe a bit too long for social norms. He was the one who sat down on the couch beside you, put an arm over your shoulders, touched knees, and relaxed, lulling his victim into security and relaxation along with him.

So, when Pidge threw her legs into Shiro's lap in the lounge, nobody batted an eye. Other than Matt or Sam, Shiro was the only one who dared lay a hand on her outside of training or emergency. Maybe, finally, she felt she could let someone else inside her protective bubble. After all, she had been more at ease around Keith, Lance, and Hunk lately, occasionally leaning on them for support when she felt tired or had a sprained ankle.

When Shiro then proceeded to remove her shoes and socks to give her a foot rub, nobody thought anything of it. She and Matt had done that for each other in the past, right in front of everyone. It meant she was accepting Shiro as closer family.

Days later, when Shiro pulled her into his lap while they all enjoyed the milkshakes Lance had made (Coran and Allura were trying them again now that they understood where they came from.), Matt started to suspect something. She was too relaxed. Even as a little kid, nobody could keep her on their lap for more than a few seconds. She sat there for twenty minutes.  
The alarms went off again, and Voltron was needed. Lots of close calls happened that day. Lots of hugging and checking over happened between all the Palladins. Shiro was last inside by several minutes. They ran at each other at full speed. Shiro tossed his helmet and chest plate. Pidge had already removed hers. They crashed together, her jumping into his arms, lips and tongues working around one another.

"Hey, babe," Pidge sighed, resting her forehead against his.

"Hey, midget," he laughed. "No more close calls like that, okay? You really scared me there."

"Then don't take so long covering my ass next time," she flicked his nose. "Now put me down. We have an audience."

"I don't care," he kissed the corner of her mouth lightly. "I need a shower. We all need showers."

"Separately, I hope," Matt crossed his arms, staring down the man holding his sister. "It takes less time that way."

"Matt, if you think you're going to stop him from doing anything to me, you're too late," Pidge giggled, then she forced Shiro to drop her back on her feet. "We've been together for months now."

"You're lying."

"Am not. Shiro and I have been sharing rooms for almost... what... five months now? Right?" she looked over her shoulder at him.

"That's about right," he shrugged.

"And you didn't think to talk to me about this?" Matt pinned him with a glare.

"They weren't exactly keeping it a secret," Keith jumped in to their defense. "We all felt the change between them."

Matt pointed at himself, "Not psychicly linked here!"


End file.
